Disaster
by raining nights
Summary: Turning 16 was a disaster for Allen. But maybe just maybe it was for the better then the worse.


So I've decided to work on another story the other ones have not been forgotten I just haven't thought of anything

So I've decided to work on another story the other ones have not been forgotten I just haven't thought of anything. Pretty bad case of writers block. So I've decided to work on this story I don't know all character birthdays and information so just bare with me please.

Summary: Turning 16 was a disaster for Allen. But maybe just maybe it was for better then the worse.

Pairings: Not yet decided, but most likely leaning towards LavixAllen.

Warning: May be future yaoi and most likely foul language.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot and any other random people I decide to throw in here.

--

Allen gingerly started to unpack his clothes and other valuables carefully placing things here and there careful not to break any of his framed pictures of him and his dad. One could tell by the look on his face that he was not at all happy.

Yesterday when he woke up he had the brightest smile on his face not only because it was a Friday, but also because it would mean he'd get presents from his friends seeing as his birthday would be on Saturday and they didn't have school then.

But to his great disappointment he had to leave school early yesterday with his presents and goodbyes to all his friends.

And here he was today in Tokyo, Japan on his birthday unpacking his bags. This was his so called birthday gift to him from his dad. And he absolutely hated it!

"Allen come down for dinner before the food gets cold!" Mana called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Speak of the devil" Allen grumbled getting up and dusting his pants off before heading out of his room and down the stairs.

Hearing one of the chairs screech loudly against the floor and a thud that followed Mana turned around to find Allen sitting down, a dark look plastered on his face.

The older male could only shake his head at his sons childish behavior "oh Allen honestly how long are you going to keep acting like that?" his father questioned before placing a plate of food in front of him.

"You're sixteen for goodness sake you can't always be acting like such a child."

Allen merely ignored the man as he picked up his fork and began to eat his food in silence.

Mana got up from his seat as he took both of their plates and dumped them in the sink. After he slowly made his way to the refrigerator and pulled out a small chocolate cake.

"Happy birthday Allen" he muttered sadly before heading out of the kitchen.

Allen stared dumbly at the cake then averted his attention to the fading footsteps of his father. He got up slowly placing the cake back in the fridge then heading up the stairs to his dads room.

"Dad?" he called entering the dimly lit room.

"What is it Allen?" Mana questioned getting up from his position on his bed.

The boy's eyes suddenly swelled up with tears "I'm sorry" he sobbed throwing his arms around his father.

"Allen I did not mean to upset you this way I just thought it'd be better moving here" his father said rubbing the boys back soothingly. "I get paid a lot more and we'll have extra money left over for you."

"I don't care about the money" Allen replied wiping his eyes slightly only to have new tears replace the old ones. "I just care about my friends."

Mana pushed Allen back slightly "now, now don't cry" he said wiping the tears away from Allen's eyes.

Allen smiled slightly letting his arms fall back down to his side. "Sorry for causing you so much trouble."

Mana quickly grabbed the boy in another hug this more comforting then the last. "You're no trouble at all."

The boy did not want to say otherwise even though he knew ever since Mana had adopted him they started to have many issues with money and could barely pay the house bills.

"Go on to bed Allen school starts tomorrow for you" Mana said gently releasing his son from his arms to let him sit by his side.

At this Allen's head popped up "what do you mean school starts tomorrow? And what else have you not told me?" He questioned crossing his arms over his chest his earlier sadness all but forgotten.

Mana laughed a bit uncomfortably "well, it's not like the American school it starts on Sunday and ends on Thursday. There's nothing else to tell you though I promise that" He replied in a hurry.

"You're lying" Allen stated simply raising one eyebrow.

Mana coughed into his hand quietly "wow is it me or did the room just get a little hot in here" He said pulling at the neck of his shirt.

Allen stood up from his sitting position and walked in front of his father "I demand you tell me right now Mana" He said using his father's name to let him know just how annoyed he was at this point.

"Well it's a private school and well youhavetostaythereinadormwithyourroommate" Mana replied rushing the last bit of it.

"Say it more slowly I can't understand if you're going to go and rush what you say" Allen said rolling his eyes.

Mana took a deep breath and said again, "I said that it's a private school and that you would have to stay there in a dorm with your roommate, but don't worry you get to come home Friday and Saturday."

"W-what….WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Allen yelled in outrage.

--

I had no idea where to stop this so what better way to stop then have someone yell. I have no idea when I will write the next chapter, but I already am planning what to type and what not.


End file.
